God-like Saiyan
(aura) & (Goku Black) |class = Power Up Transformation |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan power Potential Unleashed }} , also called God-like Saiyan, is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who surpass Super Saiyan God, and gain the ability to utilize its god-like power without having to change their form. Overview Concept and creation This state was named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, the appearance differs from their regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. Appearance When the Saiyan beyond God state is activated, the user does not suffer from any significant change in appearance beyond the constant presence of a white aura while they fight; however, Goku Black is a minor exception to this, as he possessed a dual dark purple and black aura. Usage and power Goku was able to obtain this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God. He was able to access part of the power without a physical change.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Additionally, if a "Saiyan beyond God" attempts to transform into a Super Saiyan while using this godly power, they will ascend straight into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, either Super Saiyan Blue (accessed by mortal Saiyans who are not actual deities) or Super Saiyan Rosé (accessed by Saiyans who are actual deities). It is noted in the anime by Vegeta that to retain this state, the Saiyan must raise their energy while also controlling it so it does not leak out - it is noted by Goku that initially it is very demanding to keep all the energy inside, with Vegeta calling it intense, and thus, like the Super Saiyan Blue form, this state requires absolute ''ki control to maintain it. Although clearly shown to exist within the Resurrection ‘F’ movie and manga, and also appearing in the Golden Frieza Saga of the anime, the form is replaced with the ordinary Super Saiyan God form in the manga version of Super, and later, in the anime's Universe Survival Saga as well. The statement of Goku absorbing the godly ki into his being is omitted in the manga, as is Goku fighting Beerus as a Super Saiyan proceeding that event. The Golden Frieza Saga's events were briefly mentioned at the start of the Universe 6 Saga, but it was not elaborated on how things played out. In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga and its movie version, Goku's Saiyan beyond God state is shown to be able to access the powers of Super Saiyan God, in the anime version this is the same (however in the anime, the user does not possess godly ki). This power allowed Goku to fight against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the manga and anime version, Frieza's power was on par with Goku in this state. Vegeta has the power of Super Saiyan God (to the point he can even assume the Super Saiyan God form, seen in the Dragon Ball Super manga),Promotional material for the movie and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse game series refer to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan" as he is able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue, meaning that he has godly power. Vegeta also possesses the Saiyan beyond God state, which he uses in the Resurrection ‘F’ manga and movie. As a natural god who was able to synchronize the power of his newfound Saiyan body upon harnessing Super Saiyan Rosé, his variation of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku Black naturally possesses the power of Super Saiyan God, and thus this state.Promotional material for the movie and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse game series refer to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan". Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' - Appears as a transformation for Goku. *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's base form in-game. *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' - (Referenced) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' - Appears as a form of Goku and Vegeta appear in their Whis Symbol outfits. Also appears as Goku Black's DLC base form. Vegito briefly appears in this state before transforming into a Vegito Blue in a Super Pack 4 DLC Parallel Quest. *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' - Appears as a form of Goku (Super), Vegeta (Super), and Goku Black in his base form. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Saiyan beyond God is introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it at the beginning of the fight and will return into it at the end of the fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, in the anime the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. **Similarly in Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Goku could still feel Goku Black's ki while he was in the same state in Ziku-kan Quest: "Darkness Cometh" due to Goku Black having Goku's mortal Saiyan body. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Saiyan beyond God is referenced in a dialogue between Goku and Demigra. As Demigra tries to control Goku with Dark Magic and fails in the process, the latter says it is because he became a god like him. As their fight takes place after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku retained the Super Saiyan God powers, thus being unable to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic. As a result, it is implied that Saiyan beyond God state (and by extension Super Saiyan God, users of God's crimson radiance, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) grants one immunity to being controlled by the Dark Magic used by both Demigra and Towa (as Towa never attempts to control Goku with Dark Magic in Xenoverse 2, presumably due to being aware of this limitation as a result of Demigra's failure to control Goku). *In "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2", the Saiyan Future Warrior was once referred as a Saiyan beyond God as Whis gave a compliment to them, stating that they "have a level of strength that is rare even among the Saiyans". This compliment implies that the Saiyan Future Warrior is stronger than Super Saiyan God. Interestingly during the "Parallel Quest 67: Power of a Super Saiyan God", the Future Warrior was told by Beerus to hurry up and unlock their Super Saiyan God power (which is the Super God Fist skill that can be obtained right after Goku drops from his Super Saiyan God form to Super Saiyan 2). Note that after this Parallel Quest, Goku carries the Super God Fist more often throughout the other Parallel Quests in his Saiyan beyond God state and in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu es:Saiyajin más Allá de Dios Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations